


Teased and Tied

by LaurasStarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom Yuri, Edgeplay, Edging, Handcuffs, Hung Otabek, Hung Yuri, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Otabek is a good boy, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riding, Sexual Tension, Sub Otabek, Switching, Tall Yuri Plisetsky, Teasing, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurasStarlight/pseuds/LaurasStarlight
Summary: Suddenly Yuri drew something from his pocket and, before he noticed what was happening, cuffs clicked onto Otabek’s wrists and he was shoved towards the bed.Confusion mixed with arousal spread through Otabek’s body as he tried to process what Yuri was doing.“You carried them with you the entire evening?” Otabek asked.“Maybe. You can never know when you need a good pair of fuzzy cuffs.”





	Teased and Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Im an artist, not a writer. neither is english my first language.  
> please dont expect a good quality fic, i wrote this for fun~  
> I hope you enjoy ! ~  
> (thanks for betareading!!)

The sun had set a long time ago as the hotel room door closed and locked itself behind them.  
Seventeen minutes had passed since Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin left the banquet, escaping into the cold night.  
Exactly one day, seven hours and forty-three minutes before, Yuri had claimed a Grand Prix event gold medal again. It was the first after his growth spurts had thrown him off for one disastrous and one mediocre season.  
Otabek on the other hand was defending his run for silver at the 4th consecutive Grand Prix event over two seasons.

But neither of them cared about medals or banquets at that moment.  
The late autumn air was chilly and Otabek’s bike was the fastest way to get them back to the place they were staying. The warmth of the hotel room almost burned on Yuri’s skin and his cheeks were reddened from the change of temperature.  
As soon as the door closed, Yuri’s back hit the expensive looking dark wooden door.  
Otabek leaned up to him, tiptoeing, trying to reach Yuri’s lips.  
The past years had been rough on Yuri as his body decided to grow 15 centimeters in one go.  
Yuri used to hate it, because it brought him an entire season full of nothing but losing, losing, losing. And another season of recovering with an occasional bronze at a qualifier and a silver at Nationals.  
But he grew confident about it and in this very moment he was smug about his height, towering maybe 10cm, maybe more, above Otabek, who now tried to reach him.

“Shorty.” Yuri smirked.  
“Shut up and kiss me,” Otabek demanded instead, as he shrugged off his suit jacket.

Yuri grabbed onto Otabek’s shoulders and made his back hit the wall instead in a quick, flowing movement.

“Easy, Tiger.” Otabek smirked at Yuri as he leaned down to a messy kiss.  
“Shut up.”  
Otabek melted into the kiss, arms around Yuri’s broad shoulders, as suddenly Yuri drew something from his pocket and, before he noticed what was happening, cuffs clicked onto Otabek’s wrists and he was shoved towards the bed.  
Confusion mixed with arousal spread through Otabek’s body as he tried to process what Yuri was doing.  
The back of Otabek’s legs hitting the mattress as he fell backwards and Yuri quickly clicked the other ends of the cuffs to the metal bed frame.  
Otabeks arms now were spread apart, one on the left, one on the right side of the bed. 

“You carried them with you the entire evening?” Otabek smirked at Yuri, who now grinned down on him with a crooked smile on his face.  
“Maybe. You can never know when you need a good pair of fuzzy cuffs.”

Yuri then moved himself onto the bed, spreading Otabek’s legs in the process.

“You will be a good boy for me, won’t you?” Yuri teased as he slowly moved his hands to Otabek’s pants and unbuckled the belt.  
Otabek was too stunned to reply, as Yuri’s large but elegant hands cupped his dick, stroking it through the fabric, so Otabek just nodded.

“You little tease.” Otabek hissed with a moan escaping him.  
Yuri looked at him with innocent eyes and blew a bang out of his face that immediately fell back into place.  
“Be good boy. Remember?”

The time dragged out for what felt like an eternity to Otabek, his dick fully hard and barely contained by the waistband of his underwear, as Yuri finally decided to drag down the briefs and pants to free Otabeks dick.

The handcuffs started to annoy Otabek the moment Yuri slid off the bed and started to unbuckle his own belt, dragging off the tie that was still around his neck and unbuttoning his dress shirt.  
He purposely made a show out of it. Slowly shrugging off parts of the clothes, stretching the long lines of his body. He knew Otabek liked it when he showed off a little. All that height and strength his body gained over the past few years.

Meanwhile, Otabek fought the cuffs, he wanted to touch Yuri. Feel every inch of those long limbs, trace the lines his abs formed, observing how Yuri’s dick grew harder and harder with every passing second.  
Then Yuri turned around, making Otabek hiss out curses and the cuffs rattled in movement.

Otabek moaned out again.  
“You fucking asshole,” he growled. “Come here.”

“Be a good boy,” Yuri repeated simply. Forcing another groan from Otabek.

Yuri snatched a bottle of lube from his bag and crawled back onto the bed, dropping the lube where he could still reach it.

“Fuck…” Yuri stared at Otabek’s dick, for the first time this evening. Taking a moment to look at it. Really look at it.  
It was long and thick. Bigger than his own and he wasn’t small himself. But Otabek was still bigger, darker, thicker. The veins prominent and the tip already leaking precome.  
No matter how many times he had seen and touched this dick already, he would always be amazed by how gorgeous it actually was.  
Yuri couldn’t contain himself anymore as he wrapped his hands around Otabek’s cock.  
“Gorgeous…” he whispered.  
“Yuri...” Otabek threatened.  
“Yeah, yeah let me look.”  
“Less looking more sucking.”  
“That’s not how a good boy acts.” Yuri smirked as his head dropped and licked along the shaft of Otabek’s length anyways, making him cry out.

Barely seconds later Yuri took the tip into his mouth and let it slip out again, producing an obscene sound, as he smirked a cheeky smile and looked up to Otabek again as he swallowed Otabek down as deep as he could.

Yuri’s deepthroating skills had significantly improved since the first time he had sucked Otabek’s dick at the tender age of barely 17, but Otabek was big. He was thick and long and there was no way Yuri could take him whole, at least, not yet.

Otabek moaned again and fought against the cuffs, wishing to grab at Yuri’s hair, push his head down and fuck into his mouth, but the cuffs restrained him.

Yuri let Otabek’s dick pop out of his mouth again, saliva dripping down his chin but he kept licking, as his hand found its way under Otabeks ass, circling the rim and carefully pressing a single finger in.

He stayed like that for a few moments. No moving, no sucking, no licking. Otabek was too close. And Yuri didn’t want to let him come yet.

“Yuri, I love you, but this is torture...”

“I know.”

Yuri’s free hand reached for the lube, as he withdrew his fingers intentioning to coat two of them. Otabek whimpered at the loss of touch.

“Sshhhh.” Yuri soothed him and pushed two fingers back into Otabek, then three, fucking his fingers into him. Scissoring them, stretching Otabek for later purpose. Brushing along Otabeks prostate occasionally, drawing cries and whimpers from the man.

But Otabek just wanted to get out of the chains.  
He wanted to fuck Yuri, badly.  
Or have Yuri fuck him.  
Have Yuri ride him.  
Ride Yuri.  
Anything.  
But Yuri withdrew his fingers again, leaving Otabek denied and on the edge.  
It felt like an eternity to him, leaving him abandoned, so close to coming but just not letting him drop over the edge.

Yuri slid off the bed and let the fabric of his dress shirt drop to the floor. The muscles of his back flexing with every movement he made, he knew his lover liked that. Bringing Otabek closer to desperation.  
Yuri then stripped out of his pants, his ass, perfectly round and muscular, on display for Otabek, soft moonlight making him look even paler than usual. Almost like porcelain.  
Otabek was about to go crazy. Yuri knew how much Otabek loved it when Yuri played with his muscles. So he used it to his advantage, flexing his abs on purpose. Playing with his biceps.  
Drawing those pretty groans from Otabek, that Yuri knew only he could cause.

Yuri’s attention was back on Otabek, his own dick hard and heavy between his legs, the coarse blond hair of his pubes and happy trail glister in the moonlight like a dark spun gold.

“What do you want, Beka?” Yuri asked in a soft voice. “Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want me to ride you?”  
Otabek just nodded with wide eyes. He couldn’t decide. All he knew was that he wanted to come.

Meanwhile Yuri poured the lube on his fingers and started to slowly prepping himself. He knew exactly what he would be doing with his boyfriend tonight.  
Yuri made sure to have his ass on good display for Otabek while stretching himself with two fingers already.  
He added a third, letting out a moan for good measure.

The handcuffs rattled again, Otabek was tugging on them in order to reach for Yuri.  
He wanted to touch Yuri, shove his fingers up that ass, bury them deep. Prepare him for his cock.  
But he couldn’t, the handcuffs didn’t allow it.

After a way too long time, in Otabeks opinion, Yuri moved back to the bed. Lube in his one hand, pouring a generous amount in the other and reaching for Otabeks dick.  
Otabek shuddered. He was sensitive to touch after being denied multiple times in a short while.

“Look at you, what a good boy you are…”  
Yuri repositioned Otabek into a half-laying position and straddled him.  
“... Your big cocks all ready for me. So sensitive... “ Yuri cooed.  
“Ride me.” Otabek was close to fall into begging. He just wanted to come.  
“... Just for me. Just to fill my hole.”  
“Get your ass on my dick.”  
“That’s not how a good boy asks for it.”  
“Please,” Otabek begged. “Yuri.”  
“No, no, Baby. Try again.”  
Yuri licked along Otabek’s jawline and kissed a trail down his neck.  
“Who allowed you to be this hot?” His hands wandered down Otabek’s torso, grabbing at the muscles of his chest. Squeezing the man tiddies.  
“Daddy… please.” Otabek gasped.  
Yuri shuddered at the word. And the tone of voice. The plea.  
He couldn’t help but smirk.  
“Such a good boy.” He cupped Otabek’s face and rewarded him with a deep and bruising kiss.  
“So good.” Yuri breathed.  
“Daddy… please…” Otabek panted. His eyes glassy and begging.

As Yuri finally, finally brought his attention back to Otabek’s hard and throbbing dick.  
Sinking onto it slowly, making the tip pass the tight ring of muscle, both men moaned out.  
Otabek’s cock slid into Yuri smoothly, like many times before. But the tight pressure was overwhelming for Otabek every time again.

“Your fucking tits…” Yuri moaned as he grabbed into the flesh of Otabek’s chest muscles again.  
“So good. Your dick… filling me up... so full!” Yuri sunk deeper onto Otabek’s length. Burying the thick and long dick inside of him entirely.  
“So… big.” Yuri moaned as he slowly started to move up and down on Otabek’s length. Making Otabek grind against his prostate repeatedly.

Trying to get free of the handcuffs, Otabek dragged and tugged but he stood no chance.  
He had to let Yuri do what he wanted. Even if Otabek didn’t want anything more than to grab onto Yuri’s broad shoulders, turn them around and fuck into his boyfriend brutally.

Yuri bounced up and down on Otabek’s cock, steadying himself with a rough grip on Otabek’s shoulders.  
“Please.” Otabek breathed in desperation. “I’m so close. Let me come!”  
Yuri sped up the pace, obscene noises filling the room. His thighs, even though he was a more than well trained figure skater ached from the unnatural movement, he sunk down again.

“Come for me, baby. You’ve been such a good boy for me. Filling me up with your thick cock. Making Daddy feel so good.” Yuri’s voice was dark and sweet and soothing, praising his lover, rolling his hips one last time as warm spurts of come filled Yuri’s insides. And Otabek blissed out into the heights of his well deserved climax.

Yuri slid off Otabeks dick, slowly, a mix of lube and come dripping down his legs.  
He started noticing how his own neglected erection still was a prominent issue between his thighs. He wouldn’t come like this. All the edging made his boyfriend easy. He came too soon, came too hard. It was over too fast for Yuri to reach his own orgasm.

Yuri lazily stroked his dick. He was sensitive to touch, he smirked though.  
Yuri took a deep breath.  
“Ready for round two babe?” He kissed along Otabek’s jawline. “I won’t come like this…”  
Otabek just nodded again, in a blissed out state of mind, still high of the orgasm. He didn’t even care about the handcuffs anymore.

Yuri ginned, smug and dirty. Coating his own dick in lube.  
“All prepped for me…” he whispered as he repositioned Otabek for easier access. The fingering earlier made sure it was easy for Yuri to fuck into him.  
Even if Yuri was well hung himself, Otabek always took him like a champ.  
“Such a good boy.” Yuri praised and pushed Otabeks hair back with a tender movement. Pushing his dick’s tip through the tight ring of muscles slowly.

“Fuck me. Please. Ohmygod. So... Big.” Otabek stuttered into overstimulation, he couldn’t help himself. He loved it whenever Yuri was inside him. Otabeks legs were still weak from the earlier orgasm but he wrapped them around Yuri’s hips, forcing him in deeper.  
Weakly tugging on the chains, he wanted to touch as Yuri began his rough and fast fucking.  
As much as Otabek loved slow lovemaking. He liked it rough too.  
Yuri merciless grinding against his prostate, making Otabek cry and moan again.  
He loved it when Yuri manhandled him into oblivion.

“So good for me.” Yuri breathed, balls deep in Otabek, grabbing between their bodies and reaching for Otabek’s cock to bring him to full hardness again.  
Otabek stared up at Yuri, that gorgeous sharp face and those piercing eyes he fell in love with all those years ago. Framed by tangled blond hair. He couldn’t believe that gorgeous monster was his.  
Sweat dripping down the built chest and defined abs, his pale skin like porcelain in the moonlight, flushed from the exhaustion sex brought him. Sweat shining on him, making strands of hair stick to his face.  
The strong arms flexing with every move, now holding Otabeks legs up and out of the way.  
All this hidden strength visible under his skin. All those muscles Yuri’s lean but build frame contained...  
Otabek might have come a couple of minutes earlier but the sight of Yuri, the stroking of his cock, the penetration of his prostate, it made it impossible for him to not come again.

Otabek came a second time, spurts of come messing both of their chests and the tight overwhelming pressure of Otabek’s orgasm on Yuri’s dick inside him sent Yuri over the edge as he came inside.

Yuri moaned out, too loud, maybe, but he didn’t care.  
He collapsed onto Otabek’s chest, not caring about the mess between them.  
As he tried to regain his ability to think clearly again, he freed Otabek from the handcuffs with still shaking hands.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around Yuri’s broad shoulders.  
Never more happy to touch him.  
“This… This was amazing, Tiger.” Otabek whispered.  
“Happy to serve.” Yuri grinned into Otabek’s chest and placing soft kisses.  
“I will feel you for days.” Otabek pointed out.  
“Fuck you.” Yuri grinned. He would feel Otabek too. He always did. He loved it though.  
“Fuck me.” Otabek suggested.  
“...Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! I hope you liked it~  
> Usually i do Art, here are my socials:  
> https://laurasstarlight.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/laurasstarlight


End file.
